Kiss by Kiss
by shin.pumpkin
Summary: THIS IS PUMPKIN ITE/Kedua mata Sungmin melebar saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya./Pria itu mengecup pipinya dan melumat pelan cuping telinganya/"itu tip dariku, sekaligus balasan atas ciuman mu kemarin, manis"/KyuMin/Shounen-ai/Drabble!


**Kiss By Kiss**

Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin

Rated T | Length: 906words | Romance-Drama

AU/OOC/Typo(s)/Bored Description/Fluff/Drabble/Shounen-ai/Bad Diction/Cliché

Bash me as much as you like, but don't you dare to bash the cast.

The story belong to me. The character don't.

Written by Pumpkin Ite

Langit malam nampak sangat pekat dengan taburan berlian alamnya saat lelaki manis berpipi gembul itu keluar dari tempat ia bekerja. Sepasang kakinya yang memang tidak terlalu panjang untuk seorang lelaki itu berjalan nyaman menyusuri sepanjang trotoar pertokoan di daerah Myeondong tersebut. Udara dingin khas malam hari yang menyergap tubuh mungil berisinya membuatnya kembali merapatkan mantel coklatnya. Kedua bola mata indahnya mengedar, memperhatikan suasana daerah Myeondong yang masih saja nampak ramai di malam hari. Tak jarang ia mengulas sebuah senyum tipis saat seseorang yang bertemu pandang dengannya tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

Lelaki itu—Sungmin namanya—terus melangkah kakinya. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah halte bis—tempat yang memang sedari tadi ia tuju. Halte tersebut nampak sepi lenggang, hanya ada tiga orang di sana. Mungkin karena ini sudah cukup malam bagi seseorang untuk berkeliaran seenaknya di luar rumah jadilah halte tersebut sepi.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menunggu bis yang ia incar karena beberapa saat kemudian bis tersebut datang. Ia beserta ke-tiga orang tersebut—yang ternyata satu arah dengannya—segera masuk kedalam bis tersebut dengan tenang dan teratur. Sungmin yang memang tidak suka duduk sendiri, memilih untuk mengisi sebuah kursi kosong dimana seorang lelaki berambut coklat dengan hoodie hitamnya tengah terduduk di salah satu sisinya. Pria itu nampak sangat tampan, bahkan tak ayal mengundang semburat merah tipis disetiap sisi pipi Sungmin.

Dengan sedikit gugup Sungmin pun mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi tersebut. Dengan sesekali mencuri lihat kearah pria tersebut melalu sudut matanya. Entah mengapa namun ada sesuatu dari lelaki itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Walaupun sebenarnya jika dilihat dari wajahnya sudah jelaslah jika lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya ini pastilah lebih tua darinya.

Sungmin pun tenggelam dalam kekagumannya hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa kini lelaki yang tengah ia perhatikan telah menyadari kegiatannya. Bahkan lelaki itu kini menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin dan balik memperhatikan dirinya. Mereka saling balas menatap hingga akhirnya—

Ckiit

Chu~

Kedua mata Sungmin pun melebar saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Apalagi sebuah wajah yang baru saja ia coba familiarkan di pikirannya kini berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Kedua bibir itu bersentuhan cukup lama, tanpa pergerakan sedikit pun. Detik berselang hingga akhirnya Sungmin tersadar dari insiden tersebut dan dengan wajah yang memerah ia pun membungkukan tubuhnya—tanda meminta maaf. Dengan tergesa ia segera turun dari bis tersebut, tanpa sadar bahwa hampir seluruh penumpang bis tengah menatap heran kearahnya.

Tidak hanya Sungmin yang merasa shock, karena lelaki itu pun kini masih setia mematung di tempatnya. Meraba dengan perlahan lekukan bibirnya yang terasa basah namun manis dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Hingga akhirnya sebuah senyum menawan melengkung di bibirnya.

"_Manis, sangat manis."_

.

.

Hyukjae hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat rekan kerjanya—sekaligus _barista_ di tempat ia bekerja, masih saja setia bertopang dagu dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah frustasinya. Entah apa yang tengah di pikirkan oleh sahabat nya tersebut. Yang jelas, Hyukjae tidak terlalu ingin tahu soal hal tersebut. Buat apa juga? Lebih baik ia pergi keluar dan menyibukan diri dengan para pelanggan di luar sana, 'Bisa kutanyakan nanti,' pikirnya.

"Min-hyung bisa bantu aku sebentar tidak? Pelanggan sedang banyak-banyaknya dan kita benar-benar kekurangan pelayan sekarang," lengkingan tenor bernada lembut itu menyapa indra pendengaran Sungmin. Refleks pria itu menolehkan kepala mereka kearah sumber suara dan mendapati Ryeowook—salah satu pelayan di Café tersebut—kini tengah menatapnya dengan wajah memelas layaknya anak anjing yang tidak diberi makan. Oh, rasanya tidak perlu aku jabarkan bagaimana ekspresi pria itu sekarang, benar?

"Hngg, tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu Wookie, aku akan membantumu." Ryeowook pun tersenyum senang. Dengan segera ia tarik tangan Sungmin dan memberikannya sebuah nampan dengan segelas _Ice Americano_ dan sepiring _red velvet_ di atasnya.

"Sebentar, kalau aku jadi pelayan, lalu yang menyeduh kopi siapa?" Ryeowook tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Sungmin.

"Tentu saja kau _hyung_, siapa lagi? Hahaha, sudahlah kalau kita mengobrol disini tidak akan selesai-selesai. Cepat antarkan pesanan ini, ke meja nomer 3 ya, _palli_!" Sungmin hanya bisa melongo saat Ryeowook mendorong tubuhnya keluar dari _counter_ _barista_-nya. Dengan malas ia pun mengantarkan pesanan tersebut kesebuah meja yang terletak lumayan dekat dengan pintu masuk Café tersebut. Dan nampaklah sesosok pria berambut coklat berbalut kaus abu-abu tua tengah menfokuskan perhatiannya pada sebuah buku bersampul biru di tangannya. Kepalanya yang menunduk membuat Sungmin tidak dapat jelas melihat wajah pria tersebut. Tapi masa bodoh soal itu. Sungmin kan hanya ditugaskan untuk mengantar pesanan, benar?

Tek

"Ini pesanan anda, selamat menikmati." Sungmin meletakan pesanan pria tersebut diatas meja dengan tak lupa memasang senyuma—terpaksa—terbaiknya. Ia pun membungkukan tubuhnya sebentar lalu hendak menegakannya kembali kalau saja sebuah tangan berkulit pucat itu tidak menahan tengkuknya. Membuat wajahnya kini berada tepat di depan wajah seseorang yang semalaman suntuk mengganggu pikirannya. Eh, tunggu sebentar, bukankah orang ini—

Chu~

Tubuh Sungmin menegang seketika saat merasakan sebuah bibir mendarat di bibirnya. Tak hanya memberi kecupan, karena bibir itu kini dengan berani melumat kedua belah bibirnya secara bergantian. Menyapukan lidah basahnya kepermukaan bibir _pinkish _milik Sungmin sebelum akhirnya memberi lumatan terakhir dan melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Sungmin yang masih shock hanya bisa mematung dengan nafas yang terengah. Ia tatap lekat wajah pria tampan dihadapannya—masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Membuat pria tampan itu terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang nampak sangat menggemaskan dihadapannya.

Cup

Ia kecup sekilas pipi gembul Sungmin lalu menghembuskan nafas hangatnya tepat di samping telinga Sungmin. Melumat cuping nya pelan lalu berbisik lirih di telinga pria manis tersebut. Membuat Sungmin terkejut dengan wajah yang memerah pekat hingga ke telinga.

"Itu tip dari ku, sekaligus balasan atas ciuman mu kemarin, manis."

.

.

END – FIN – OWARI

.

.

A/N: Gatau mau ngomong apa. Yang jelas cerita ini mungkin klise dan membosankan. Maaf kalau berantakan, alur yang terkesan maksa, dan deskripsi yang membosankan. Seharusnya aku hiatus, ga nulis fanfic apalagi mempublishnya. Tapi tangan udah gatel dan akhirnya jadilah cerita ini. Mana publishnya nebeng akun orang lagi, HA HA HA. Yang jelas ada yang baca cerita ini aja aku udah syukur banget, gamau muluk-muluk HA HA HA.

Ohiya, terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat shinminimi's noona yang udah ngebolehin ite nebeng publish hehe, aku merepotkanmu terus ya nun? Gapapa kan? Akukan baik hati (?)

P.s: Aku butuh review yang ikhlas, jadi kalo ga ikhlas gausah review ya ;)

contact me on itechaan

thankyou – gamsahae – arigatou

best regards – pumpkin ite


End file.
